More than a holiday
by Lord Ravenwood
Summary: AU Oneshot Faberry. Memorial Day Weekend is more than just a three day weekend for some. An Angst filled oneshot about the those who give everything for their Country.


**AN: Something that wouldn't leave my head with this weekend coming up. An AU Oneshot, so don't look too far into it.**

 **Not Beta'd. Please enjoy.**

* * *

It was surprising cool for such a day in May for Washington DC. The southern heat had yet to hit the City but it wasn't frozen like it usually was in winter. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, the sun shining down on the Capital and it's buildings.

It made for perfect weather for the Memorial Day Weekend, everyone was going somewhere today. Either towards the beach or lakes, or for large Family get togethers to cook up some hotdogs and drink.

It was like the 4th of July before the 4th of July. Another reason for Americans to wear as much white, red and blue as possible. Play Country music and thank God for the troops overseas.

For Rachel it was a painful reminder of what was. The years had been good to Rachel, nearing her late 40's she had become one of the largest stars in Hollywood since the Golden Era. Starring in movie after movie, roles on Broadway. If 16 year old Rachel Berry could see her now, she would surely think that was all she needed.

Granted if Rachel met the 16 year old version of herself, she would smack her across the face for wasting her time with Finn. But that was the funny thing about life, everything happened for a reason.

* * *

 _Rachel was pacing back and forth across the floor of her room. Her and Finn had already been dating for most of Sophomore Year. With summer soon arriving she felt like she owed Finn something. He had been well behaved over the past few months and only tried to move his hand under her skirt a few times._

 _Rachel knew deep down that Finn had to be the one for her. Her soulmate, her end and her beginning. Everytime she saw him a warm feeling spread all over her. Her heart beat a little faster. Even now, months of dating, she couldn't help but to smile just at the thought of him._

 _So perhaps it was okay to finally let go of that rule of no sex before 25. You're only young once and Finn was the one._

 _Finally stopping her pacing, she packed her overnight bag and took the keys to her car. She'll surprise him._

 _Parking across the street from Finn's house, she thanked God that his Mom's car wasn't out front. She hadn't planned for that in hindsight. Taking one more glance at her face in the mirror, she strolled happily across the street._

 _Her body was glowing the thought of finally giving herself to the love of her life was so romantic. She could already hear the jazz music playing._

 _Wait, she could actually hear jazz music coming from the side of Finn's house. And Rachel knew that her boyfriend had zero taste in music beyond 80's rock. The music was loud and coming from an open window just beyond the gate to Finn's side yard._

 _Rachel narrowed her eyes slightly, thankfully she had quite the skill with sneaking around. Lifting the lock on the side gate, the small girl moved slowly down the side of the house to the last window opened on the side of the house._

 _The sight in front of her would luckly be forcefully removed from her head with a million other happy ones. But, there Finn was, pushing in and out of a another girl that Rachel could not recognize. The sound of sweaty flesh hitting over the sound of the music._

 _Rachel did the only thing she could do and screamed, "Finn!"_

 _Finn only had a few seconds to look up through the window to see Rachel standing there before the smaller girl turned and fled. Ignoring Finn's voice calling for her to come back and him rushing out into the street in a pair of basketball shorts. Rachel simply sped on._

 _The days following, Rachel turned into a shell. It didn't take long for the news of Finn's cheating to become popular. The girl, Rachel found out, was Megan Jones one of the many faceless Cheerios. The school didn't seemed surprised by the turn of events, most had been waiting for something like this to happen._

 _Glee Club was the worse, of course Finn made Megan join after the news broke. Rachel simply sat in the back and didn't speak. No matter how much the rest of the Club now hated it's newest member and male Co-Captain. Perhaps that was the only saving grace, seeing the look of pure anger in Santana's eyes as she was held back by Brittany._

 _Though Rachel knew it wasn't for her sake; Santana simply hated cheaters with the burning passion of a thousand suns._

 _A week afterwards, Rachel didn't know what to do anymore with her life. She had built a life in her head with Finn, it was only now she saw how naive she was. So ready to give up everything for him, so ready to think he was her soulmate._

 _It was hard to accept that she did love him, but perhaps that was life, you could love a lot of people but there's only one you end up with._

 _In the end, the Rachel's knight in shining armor came in the form of a Cheerio Uniform. Rachel was taking her time in picking up her books for first period trying to ignore the soft chuckles of Finn and_ _ **her**_ only a few feet away from her.

 _It was already bad enough that they cheated, but they just seemed to have to rub it in. She near jumped out of her skin as she watched her locker door be moved out of the way and Quinn Fabray stood in front of her._

 _Finn and Quinn's own relationship had ended near the end of Freshmen year and Rachel was now starting to understand why the blonde cheerleader had broken it off with him. Quinn had been silent the past week about the entire affair, while they had let go of their feud from middle school the two weren't more than loose teammates._

 _So Rachel was surprised that Quinn wore a gentle smile on her face, her body blocking Finn and Megan, "How are you, Rachel?"_

 _The first thought that came to Rachel's head was to snort and start laughing. How did Quinn think she was doing? Everything about Rachel's life had changed all because she was just a stupid little girl._

 _But it dawned on Rachel that Quinn was trying. No one else had tried to talk to her, only gossiping about how much they hate Finn or how his new girlfriend dressed like a 2 dollar hooker. When in reality Rachel just needed someone, anyone to talk to._

 _Rachel licked her lips, "I have been better. Good job on your English project by the way. The others were so boring."_

 _Quinn's brow arched upwards, that smile playing into one of those wry grins. An unspoken message being passed between the two girls, "If you're doing nothing else Friday, come hangout with me, Santana and Brittany."_

 _A part of Rachel thought just for a moment that Quinn was plotting something, but it had been months since Quinn had even joked with one of her famous terrible nicknames. And then their eyes met, Rachel could hear Megan laughing a little too loudly at one of Finn's jokes, there was a glimmer in Quinn's eyes._

 _Anger._

 _But just for a moment before it was gone. Before she could even think, Rachel opened her mouth, "I would love to."_

" _Great, come on, I don't want to be late for first period." Quinn started to drag Rachel along, the small girl just having enough time to lock her locker._

* * *

Rachel smiled at the memory as she placed the car into park. Her mind becoming lost in thought, only pulled from it when she felt a soft hand on her wrist, "Are you okay, Mom?"

Rachel smile and looked over towards her daughter. Charlotte Fabray-Berry was a clone of her Mother. At 17, with long blonde hair currently pulled back into a bun and a pair of green eyes, Charlotte could snap the head of any boy in any direction when she walked past.

Rachel hadn't realized it but a few tears had near escaped from her eyes, bringing one hand to dry them as she patted her daughter's hand, "It's alright, Charlie. Was just remembering."

Her daughter's eyes were starting to go misty but smiled through them, "Come on, let's not keep her waiting. You know how she hates when people are late."

Rachel had to give a small laugh through her tears.

Both the ladies dressed in black, Rachel kept her hand tightly fixed in Charlotte's. Walking out of the large parking garage, there was only a few souls walking about on a weekend like this. Arlington always had that effect on those who walked those hallowed paths.

The white headstones sticking out of the ground, bearing the names of every soldier that had died in the defense of this Country. It was a humbling experience for all.

It didn't take long to reach the special headstone they were looking for. In the same white washed stone of all the others. The words read:

 _ **Lucy Quinn Fabray-Berry**_

 _ **Lt. Colonel US Army**_

 _ **April 30th, 1993**_

 _ **December 5th, 2040**_

 _ **Distinguished Service Cross**_

 _ **Operation Firestorm**_

 _ **Third Iraq War**_

It had only been less than two years and the pain was still fresh. Rachel could still remember the day they laid Quinn to rest. Every memory they shared with each other, the life they had shared. They had found love in the last place to ever look.

Rachel watched as Charlotte kneeled down and rested her hand on the headstone, "Hi Mum."

Tears were flowing freely now from both their eyes. Rachel swore to herself that she was going to be strong for her daughter, because she knew Quinn would want them to.

But Rachel wasn't Quinn. She wasn't the career infantry officer that even through the worst of fighting never lost her faith nor spark. Rachel wasn't a soldier, she couldn't just shrug and carry on.

It wasn't fair, Rachel didn't want to hug a headstone. She didn't want to look up on the mantle and see Quinn's medal she earned for the actions that took her life. Rachel wanted her love back, she wanted to be able to spend this weekend with her and Charlotte at their beach home.

She wanted her knight in armor again.

Rachel fell to her knees and wrapped either arm around Charlotte and the headstone. Crying freely now as the pain felt new all over again.

Later that night, she would see all the parties on Facebook. All their friends drinking and partying like it was another holiday.

And Rachel would smile and nod. Like the posts but not soon afterwards she would sit out on the deck. A bottle of wine resting on the table with two filled glasses. One for herself and the other for the one that couldn't be there.

This weekend was more than just picnics for some.


End file.
